1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the production of folded radio frequency (RF) labels for application to clothing, linens, towels, and other goods, and more particularly to a label incorporating radio frequency (RF) devices produced by the apparatus and method of the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
The attachment of labels to cloth goods such as clothing, linens and towels is a common practice used to set forth information such as trademarks and trade names, material identification and characteristics, sizes, care instructions, and so forth. In addition, legal requirements necessitate the use of labels in clothing or on linens. A method and apparatus for producing individual folded labels from a ribbon of labels is presented in published PCT application WO 00/50239 and is incorporated in its entirety herein.
Folded labels are commonly used in the industry and come in a number of different forms including endfolds, centerfolds, J folds, Booklet fold, Manhattan-folds, and mitrefold labels. While each of these different forms has a particular use, the centerfold and end-fold labels are the most popular.
In addition to providing this important information, the label is part of the object. Unfortunately, it is not unusual for a label, especially a skin contact clothing label, to irritate the customer. This can result in the customer forming a negative attitude regarding the quality of the entire garment. Quite often the customer will cut the offending label out of the garment. This not only prevents the customer from having the proper care instructions, it also removes the product identification from the garment, further reducing repeat sales.
Currently most folded labels are produced using what is referred to in the industry as the xe2x80x9ccut and foldxe2x80x9d technique, that is the labels are indexed, cut from a ribbon of material and then folded. Using this technique about 40-220 labels can be produced a minute with between 5-20% of the labels being considered waste or defective. The most common defect being a distorted fold resulting in the ends of the label not aligning properly. Other defects include turned corners, fanning, and protruding fold-unders.
Defective labels can significantly increase the cost of the goods. For example, while it costs only about fifteen to twenty-five cents to sew a label into a
garment in the United States, it can cost five to ten times this amount to replace a defective label. Many labels, especially centerfold, have a tendency to skew while being sewed, thereby increasing the chance for a poor impression. Moreover, RF devices range in cost from three cents to over one dollar. Thus, a defective label can add tremendous cost. If the defective label is not detected and replaced, the goods may have to be classified as seconds and sold at a steep discount. Significantly, if the identification of the defective label is missed it is likely to be recognizable by the customer and adversely affect the overall impression of the goods. The present invention prevents such defects.
It would be desirable to be able to produce folded labels incorporated with RF devices for storing and transmitting identifying information and that are more comfortable to the apparel customer than current labels. In addition, it is desirable to produce such labels at a higher speed and at a greater efficiency of production for both label and end product manufacturers, and with fewer defects than current methods.
The present invention has been developed with the view towards substantially changing the way that labels are used and developed. In particular, an object of the present invention is to provide steps for producing a ribbon of labels with RF devices encapsulated therein, and subdividing the ribbon into individual RF labels using ultrasonic means resulting in individual folded RF labels that are both soft to the touch, i.e., having edges that are generally scratchless to the apparel consumer, and capable of storing and transmitting identifying information and at the same time virtually free of defects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide steps for incorporating the RF devices into the labels whereby inventory control, pricing control and the tracking of the origin of the merchandise, for example, can be done via the RF devices in the labels.
The present invention also provides a method and apparatus for attaching a RF device to a carrier strip so that it may be processed into labels.
The feel of the labels produced in accordance with the present invention assures that the RF labels will remain on the garment when the customer is ready to reorder. Additionally, the use of ultrasonic means to subdivide the RF labels results in a label having the front and back folds sealed together thus preventing the label from being skewed when sewed into a garment. This makes the sewing step more efficient and results in a reduced number of finished goods being classified as seconds, thus providing added cost savings to the garment manufacturer. Furthermore, the present invention allows for the production of RF labels at a rate of 200 to over 1000 per minute, at efficiencies of better than 90%, and at a waste of less than 4%. This is significantly higher than the 40-220 labels per minute produced using the current xe2x80x9ccut and foldxe2x80x9d technique.
In one embodiment, the folded pressed ribbon is indexed and then ultrasonically subdivided into individual RF labels.
In an alternative embodiment, the folded and pressed ribbon is rerolled and shipped to an end user for use in an auto-sewing device.
The present invention further includes an apparatus for carrying out this method as well as RF labels produced in accordance with the method.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for insertion of a device such as an antenna, computer chip, radio frequency inventory/antitheft control devices, acoustical, magnetic or other security or inventory control devices within the folded labels. Such devices may be part of a web or laminate. After the insertion of such inventory/anti-theft devices, edges of the label are sealed and bonded together using known techniques, preferably ultrasonics. As will be discussed in more detail below, such an inventory/anti-theft control device, e.g. a RF device, can be inserted before or after the folding step.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for inserting a radio frequency device into a ribbon of labels and registering the cut of the ribbon of labels by sensing the edge or part of the radio frequency device located therein. In this manner, when subdividing the label of ribbons, the actual RF device is detected and not the logo or text message on the label, which decreases the chance of ruining the more expensive RF devices.
In accomplishing these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a method for producing individual folded labels incorporating a radio frequency device, the method comprising the steps of providing a ribbon of labels containing a woven logo or text. A carrier strip with a plurality of radio frequency devices spaced thereon is provided and the plurality of radio frequency devices are joined to the ribbon of labels. The ribbon of labels is then folded so as to form at least one folded portion. The folded ribbon is subjected to sufficient heat and pressure to set the at least one folded portion. The ribbon of labels is subdivided into individual folded labels.
In accomplishing these and other objects of the present invention, there is also provided a label-making apparatus comprising a dispenser for a carrier strip having a plurality of radio frequency devices disposed thereon at spaced intervals. A mechanism linearly advances a ribbon of labels, the ribbon of labels containing a woven logo or text. Means join the plurality of radio frequency devices with the ribbon of labels. A cutting station subdivides an individual label from the ribbon of labels and plurality of radio frequency devices. A sensor in communication with the linear advance mechanism controls the advance of a length of the ribbon of labels to provide proper spacing between the radio frequency devices, cut-edges and a logo on the label.
The apparatus of the present invention can further comprise an insertion assembly to insert an inventory/anti-theft control device, such as those discussed above, into the RF labels. The insertion assembly can be positioned before or after the folding station or after indexing. In all embodiments, the apparatus can be configured for left or right-hand operation to allow a user to operate more than one unit.
These and other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment relative to the accompanied drawings, in which: